


House Warming

by ransom191



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransom191/pseuds/ransom191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy, Ian, and Mickey move into an apartment together. Debbie uses it as an excuse to hang out with some of her favorite people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Warming

They can’t afford any bedrooms. All three of them, pooling their money together, can’t afford a single fucking bedroom. Mandy thinks that’s completely ridiculous, a total rip off, but what else could they do? They don’t have the money.

There’s a little nook and they nailed some sheets to the ceiling to make it into a kind-of room, which was probably against their lease, but fuck it. And Mandy decided that was going to be her room because the whole apartment was her idea in the first place. That started off a week-long World War III, and Mandy had never seen so many dents in so many walls in her entire life, and that was saying a lot, considering what house she grew up in. They put posters over the holes and hoped the landlord wouldn’t notice.

In the end, she got the sort-of room and Mickey was sleeping on the pull-out couch and Ian had a permanently heightened flinch reflex from all the fists flying around and the things thrown through the air, so her victory, Mandy 1 and Mickey 0.

Their bathroom is hot pink and their kitchen counters are a nauseous-looking green and the carpeting is bright orange shag but Debbie Gallagher says it’s the coolest place she’d ever seen, and even if Mandy suspects she’s lying it was still nice of her to say, plus she brought over a house-warming casserole (a fucking casserole!) and asks to stay the night for a sleepover party or some shit, so she can’t hate it.

Mandy has a giant stack of horror movies (her absolute favorite) and even if they have a shitty little TV it’s still scary enough to have Debbie screaming every five seconds and Ian flinching and then trying to hide it every time the killer jumped out. Mandy and Mickey have a fight over who predicted the ending first and then the movie is over.

Debbie has her heart set on getting her hair braided for some reason so Mandy does that and then gets her settled into her bed for the night. Then she goes back out to destroy the boys in Black Ops, which she can totally do, ninety-nine times out of a hundred, and sitting smashed in between them on the couch in their darkened apartment with the neon light of the TV flickering and Debbie snoring softly in the background, Mandy can’t remember a time she’d been so happy.


End file.
